


→ No One Wants to be Alone

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>→ On a day like this, no one wants to be alone….</p>
            </blockquote>





	→ No One Wants to be Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/gifts).



**Title:** → No One Wants to be Alone  
 **Pairing:** → Spike/Xander  
 **Rating::** → PG  
 **Word Count :** → 300  
 **Prompt(s) :** → Light/Dark Drabble table Prompt #17 : Lover @ [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/) & prompt 'N' @ [](http://stories-a-z.livejournal.com/profile)[**stories_a_z**](http://stories-a-z.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** → On a day like this, no one wants to be alone….  
 **A/N:** → To [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/), a little bit of schmoop on her birthday, with all my love always 'mwah'

* * *

Spike kicked the door shut, scowling as it bounced back and he had to slam it forcefully with his hand – bloody stupid door. Stomping into the kitchen, he deposited the bottle of JD he had bought onto the side while he rummaged in the cupboard for a clean glass. Why he was bothering with a glass, he really wasn’t sure – there was no one here to complain about him being disgusting after all. Pouring a generous measure, he took a big gulp, and then leaned his head on the cabinet. An overwhelming sense of loneliness swept over him – God, was this what his unlife had become?

He had had high hopes that Xander would be able to get over to see him but they had been dashed by news of yet another mini apocalypse that had the Scoobies and their Slayer Army off to save the day. He was proud of what Xander was achieving – overcoming the loss of his eye, surviving the Big Battle, coming out of it strong enough to be leading an army. His boy had done well. But at the moment, all he could think was sod all of that – he wanted Xander here, with him. Especially today.

To give him his due, the Pouf had tried but it wasn’t the same. Spike wanted to be with someone he loved who loved him, not someone he could only recently stand to be in the same room as.

Realising that nothing good was going to come of staying up any longer, he drained his glass and dropped it into the sink. Shoving the bottle into the cupboard, he shrugged out of his jacket and headed towards his bedroom.

He blinked at the sudden light, slowly understanding the view in front of him.

“Xander!! What - "

“Happy Birthday Spike.”

* * *

Have a fabulous day, honey!!

* * *


End file.
